Painted Memories
by sonicxjones
Summary: Story of two oc's Vauge and Lyrca. Forgotten Character Designs that come to live in Wasteland. Lyrca is a talking fourlegged fox and Vague is white nobody of a certain famous mouse. There will be keyblades, bad guys and world traveling. Characters besides the ocs don't belong to me and my friend Wolfpup.


Wasteland.

The home for toons. Ones who have been forgotten by the masses...Toons, sketches, cut films... It all ends up here.

A second chance at life.

That's what it was supposed to be anyway. Then came the Blot and the great Thinner incident. Oswald, the king of this land, had lost his beloved because of that. He had blamed that mouse, Mickey for the longest time. Until he had met his younger brother for himself and he was glad to have been proven wrong about him.

And saw him for the family he was. Often times the mouse would come to visit to help out with problems in Wasteland or just to see how his older rabbit brother was doing.

Tis time was one of the former, a visit to mean street where Prescott had just finished fixing the projectors. "Oh!" He floated over to the two. "Nice to see you two getting along. Oswald the projectors are fixed and ready for use by the way."

"That's great. Good job."

"Also, while you were gone Clarabell said that several sketches of character designs are still scattered about Wasteland. More specifically, Dark Beauty Castle and Mickey Junk Mountain."

"Thanks for the update."

"Character Designs?" Mickey was slightly puzzled.

"Rough drafts that never made it into creation." Gus explained. "We've got a few but not many. Usually the case is that the character designs come here because their creator really loved their design and regrets having to scrap the idea. So the designs come here to get a life of their own."

"We have mixed feelings about them. They never were loved to really be forgotten, but then they were never known at all."

Mickey looked down. "That's so... Sad."

Prescott nodded. "Well, anyway I'm done for right now so I can take you to some that I've found but can't get to."

"Sure, let's go.."

"This way."

He lead the way though the projector to Micky junk mountain where he lead them to an odd lock in part of the hill side. "Even with my smarts I can't open it."

"Wow."

"Think you can thin the lock Mickey?" Oswald asked, looking at the brush on his brother's back.

Mickey glances at it, "Well it's worth a shot. Stand back."

The toons obeyed before the lock was blasted by the green liquid and vanished before their eyes. The door easily swung open now where two chests stood, one looking much older than the other.

"How odd."

"Nah that's typical for sketches." Gus floated over to open the newer one while Prescott looked at the older one. "Yep, as I thought. A Kingdom Hearts design for a nobody. Even if the poor guy had been animated he still wouldn't have had a heart. What did you get over there Prescott?"

"It looks like... A fox pup." Prescott took a guess since they didn't have those in wasteland. "This a new one. We've never had foxes before."

"They aren't very common."

"Well," Oswald took the two character designs. "Let's get these two over to a paint lake so they can become toons. Thanks for your help Mickey but I think it would be best for you to go until we know how this nobody will act around you." He advised his brother.

"Why?" Mickey asked.

The rabbit sighed then showed him the paper. "He's your nobody."

"What?" Mickey looked at the image. "I never knew about it."

"They must've changed the story and this fella got scrapped. But still... Until we know his personality, it's best if you avoid him."

"Alright. I can visit some other people for now."

Oswald nodded. "I'll see you later bro."

"See yah."

Gus went with Mickey to make sure he didn't get lost while Oswald and Prescott made their way to the paint lake.

"Alright let's do this." Oswald gave Prescott one of the designs and they dropped the papers into the paint below.

There was a loud whooshing noise as the paint comes to life. The first to pop up in the shallows was the white mouse then beside him the tiny fox pup, a vixen from the design of her eye lashes and figure.

Both blink and look around in confusion. "Well, glad to see you two are alert and awake." Oswald smiled as he greeted them. "Welcome to Wasteland. A haven for forgotten characters such as yourselves, I'm Oswald, the king of this place. And that's Gremlin Prescott."

"Looks funny..." The mouse mumbled.

The kit whimpered as she tried to stand but nearly fell over because legs were so new to her.

"Do you need help?" Prescott asked.

"Prescott I don't think that fox knows how to talk yet." Oswald observed. "Oh well, she'll learn."

Prescott picked up the pup anyway and took her aside to teach her how to walk. While Oswald continued to speak to the mouse.

"So, what's your name?"

"My name...my name..."

"It's alright if you can't remember, that fox over there didn't have one that I could see or she'd be wearing a collar since she's a non bipedal animal." Oswald told him. "As for a name, just chose one you think fits you if you can't recall your real name."

"My somebody name?"

"Well, your design might be called a Nobody but that doesn't mean you don't have your own name."

"I don't know."

"Oh come now, no need to be so glum." Oswald smiled and offered the mouse a hand since the Nobody was still kneeling down in the sand.

He took it and was helped to his wobbly legs.

"Everyone is welcome here," Oswald grinned. "Your name will come to you I grantee that."

"Okay."

A couple of barks and some laughter were heard behind them. Apparently the fox was telling Prescott the only way a dog knew how, licks and nuzzles.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Prescott never looked happier. "That tickles!"

"Looks like you found yourself a new friend Prescott." Oswald chuckled. "She likes you. You should keep her around, at least she'll keep you company when you're working."

"That's true," Prescott looked at the pup, now lying across his shoulders. "I think I'll call her Lycra, since she is a fox after all."

Oswald looked at the mouse, "Why don't you go with them to the Gag Factory? Maybe something will come to you if you spend some time with people you know. As for me, I should probably make sure my brother hasn't annoyed the Blottlings again."

"Okay um..."

"I'm Oswald. Like I said before. I'll see you later everyone." He hopped off and Prescott put the fox down so he could float.

"Come on, I'll explain the basics of our world along the way." So both follow the Gremlin.

The Gremlin led them to the closed down gag factory he had been trying to get back up and running.

"This it?"

"Yeah, it's been closed for a while now but..." Prescott opened the doors. "Oswald wants to try and get this attraction open once again."

"I see."

The place looked broken with bits of props scattered here and there. Other places were bare while some were crowded. "Terrible isn't it?"

"Yes."

"This is what happens when toons stop comeing to an attraction." Prescott picked up his wrench. "Come on, lets get to work."

Lycra pawed at some props and dragged out a small box of wind up items.

"What do I do?" The mouse asked.

"Don't worry I'll tell you." Prescott promised as they began working.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well the place was looking better, Lycra now held a screwdriver in her mouth as they stepped back to look at how the place had cleaned up. The place was neat, everything had a place and a few of the gags had been fixed up.

"Much better."

Lycra and Prescott nodded.

Lycra then spat out the tool in her mouth. "I hope that toons come back to it." She saw their stares. "What? I remembered how to talk while we were working."

"That's good.." The mouse said.

"What about you?" Prescott looked at him. "Remember anything?"

"Not much. Though what I do, it's something I'm not sure of."

"Every bit helps."

"What do we do now?"

Lycra yawned. "I don't know about you guys but I'm tired."

"Heh." Prescott smiled, "The second floor of this place is an apartment. You two can stay there."

"Well you teach us later?"

He nodded. "But for now you both should get some rest."

"Okay."

"I'll see you two tomarrow. I have to go check in with Mickey and Oswald." In a moment Prescott was gone and Lycra was looking up at the mouse. "Hey, you okay? You look a bit down."

"I'm fine." He takes off the black coat he had off, folded it and put it under his arm.

"Alright..." She nodded as they headed upstairs.

"So...what do you think so far?"

"Hmm? What do you mean by that?"

"Everything so far.."

"Well... I can't remember who or what I was before waking up with you in the lake." She paused before continuing. (Lol awkward) "But everyone seems so nice, odd yes, but still really nice."

"That's true."

"You're kind too you know." She smiled up at him. "Quiet maybe but you're still really kind."

"Thank you..."

"Hey, show a smile."

"Like this?" He gave a small one.

"That's better." Her tail wagged slightly. "You really shouldn't be so depressed all the time. Joy is a good thing!"

"I'm not depressed ."

"Then why you making such a frowney face all the time?"

"I was thinking..." He said as he opened the door to their room. "Hmm..." She looked at him for a moment. "ARF!" She tackled into him and like any puppy began to lick him half to death.

"No! Hehehe tickles heheheh!"

She eventually let up and her tail was now wagging rapidly. "There we go, a smile! Cheer up!"

He gasped for air. "Heheheheh ~Breath~ hehehehehe!"

What good friend this fox was.

"I'm ticklish."

"I noticed." She smiled at him.

The mouse smiles a little. "Guess we go sleep now." She let him up so they could move again. He picked the bed with the window view.

The tiny fox just curled up at the foot of his bed.


End file.
